


Bad Timing

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Before The Storm [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Loving Marriage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, worrying about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which Jack convinces Rhys to have a not-so-quick quickie with him and Rhys ends up missing a check-up for their child. This makes Rhys wonder if either of them should be parents... but maybe it's a little late to worry about that.





	Bad Timing

Rhys woke up, for the first time in weeks his sleep had been unhindered by morning sickness or the strange wet dreams that had accompanied his pregnancy since he hit his second trimester.

He had gotten an entire nights worth of sleep for the first time in god knows how long and he was truly grateful for the reprieve because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could handle working with Hugo Vasquez on top of being deprived his sleep.

He frowned to find that he couldn’t get himself up and he was about as stuck as a turtle on its back.

‘Well, it’s official’, Rhys thought as he put forth a large amount of effort to hoist himself up, straining for longer than he should have. ‘pregnancy is the absolute worst thing that could happen to an omega.’

Okay, maybe not the worst thing but it was still pretty high up there – so much so that it made him regret allowing Jack to never use condoms. He should have never enabled his alphas’ stupid breeding kink especially considering the fact that he didn’t have much access to birth control options that he wouldn’t be allergic to on Helios.

They had been idiots, that was for sure. Still, there wasn’t much to be done about it now. Their delivery date was right around the corner – in just two months time they would be parents.

Rhys shrugged to himself, there wasn’t much to be done about it now and no matter how much he complained about the havoc that their little girl was putting his body through – if he was given the option to go back in time and change his past so he wouldn’t get pregnant, he would refuse without any sort of hesitation.

“Here, lemme give my special boy a hand.” Jack offered, allowing Rhys the chance to extend his hands outward for the alpha to hoist him up.

The omega was truly grateful for how attentive Jack had been, most alphas – at least the ones on Helios that had tried and failed to court him – weren’t so eager for fatherhood but Jack seemed to want it just as much as he did.

“Thank you.” Rhys hummed as he was helped to stand, he cracked his neck with a small whine and looked tiredly at his alpha. “Can’t wait to get this thing out of me.” he joked.

“Why?” Jack retorted in a mostly joking fashion, putting his hands over the tops of the omegas’ thighs. He gently pulled Rhys’ towards him and pressed a kiss to the omegas’ forehead, “Don’t think that motherhood will suit you, muffin?”

“Motherhood will suit me fine.” Rhys assured, “The problem is that I’m huge.” he looked down at his stomach and frowned, “I mean look at me, I’m the size of a planet.”

“You’re not the size of a planet.” Jack hummed, not seeming bothered in the least by the way that Rhys’ slim frame had changed in the last six months. “You look so, so good Rhysie. You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Rhys wrinkled his nose, “Speaking of, I have to go and get a check up – make sure that everything is fine with her.”

“No problem,” Jack dismissed, “I’ll help you get there, cupcake.”

“I’ll be fine!” Rhys whined as Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and over his distended stomach, – god, he was bigger than Elpis and Pandora combined right now. “You don’t need to – I can walk myself, you know.”

The omega sighed, He was perfectly capable of getting himself place to place, thank you very much Jack. Rhys’ alpha wasn’t deterred in any way by the omegas’ snappiness and just grinned down at him.

“Yeah, well if you fall I won’t be fine.” he pointedly looked down at Rhys’ very pregnant mid-section, resisting the urge to stroke his fingers on the full flesh. “And I doubt our pumpkin will come out of it completely unscathed.”

Rhys pouted at that because he hated how right the alpha was and allowed himself to be half carried a little more. “Jerk.” he mumbled as one of Jacks’ hands came down to cup the meat of his ass. The omega squeaked when the older man smacking him lightly on the ass, “Jack!” he exclaimed in shock with a smile that belied his words and tone.

Jack leaned in closer in response, “Actually Rhysie, I’ve got an idea.”

Rhys snorted, “That’s a shock.” he dismissed, “You’ve always got ideas, Jack.” he tapped the older mans’ temple, “A lot goin’ on in there at all times.”

As Rhys’ hand retreated from his alphas face, Jack caught him by the wrist and kissed it. “Adorable omega.” he hummed, “So fucking willing to stroke my ego, huh baby boy?”

Rhys nodded cheekily, “What good omega wouldn’t want their alpha to feel at their very best at all times?” he quipped in an over the top impression of a prim and proper house wife, only maintaining a straight face for a moment before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Jack laughed in kind before his hands found their way to the omegas’ face and pulled him in for a kiss that was lazy and reverent in pace, he pulled back to look at the pleased look on Rhys’ face.

“As I was saying, before you so fucking rudely interrupted me...” Jack continued on, “That the two of us have a bit of fun to start the day off.”

It sounded much better to him than he was willing to let anyone – even his alpha – know, he had been unbelievably horny all week and it felt like he was in a lucid sub heat because all he wanted was to have Jack tending to him and knotting him within an inch of his life every minute of the day.

“I’m not sure that that’s a good idea.” Rhys muttered, biting his lip nervously as he spoke, “What if I’m late or…”

“I’ll make sure that you’re not turned away for some stupid reason.” Jack assured, “and I’ll put a stop to it if they try to guilt you or anything like that.”

Rhys’ eyes flitted down in hesitation, thinking over the pros and cons of morning sex with his alpha right before a doctors appointment. After a pregnant – ha! - pause, he looked at Jack and slowly nodded. “Be gentle with me, please. She’s been fussier than usual.”

The alpha laughed, “Our daughters gonna be a real fighter.” he hummed as he gently lay his omega back down on their bed.

“Going to be?” Rhys repeated incredulously, much to the alphas amusement. “I blame you.”

Jack just laughed at that, kissing the omegas forehead before rooting around for enough pillows to elevate Rhys’ rear in the way he needed it.

“You know, I’m not gonna be able to be as much of an active participant as usual.” he warned as Jack slotted the pillows flat on the bed and positioned Rhys gingerly on top of them. Rhys was too far in his pregnancy for Jack to feel comfortable with bending the omega in half or even having him on his hands and knees. Not to mention that the omega might just fall over and break his dick if he was on top.

“Just sit tight and let your alpha take good care of you, Rhysie.” The alpha commanded in a gentle tone, gently rubbing his thumb across Rhys’ knee as he spoke.

Rhys nodded to that, it sounded so very nice to be pampered – especially given how he wasn’t really feeling like he was at his prettiest right then. “Be gentle.” he repeated softly, “I know how you get.”

The alpha chuckled at that as he pushed the sheer fabric of Rhys’ night gown up, “Gentle Jack.” He agreed, “That’s me. Can you lift your arms for me, Rhysie?”

Rhys obeyed, allowing the slip to completely come off of him and gingerly moved it off to the side – careful not to rip the lace and silk. “See? Gentle.” The alpha huffed in a teasing tone.

“Yeah.” Rhys agreed in a biting tone, “Only cause that’s an expensive slip and I would kill you if you ripped it up.”

“I could put it back on you and rip it off if you’ve got something to prove.” Jack offered but Rhys just gave him a look and Jack receded but kept his hand ghosting over Rhys’ cock – already hard and leaking, bobbing excitedly – but never quite caressing the flesh.

“How long have you been sufferin’ like this, sweet heart?” Jack crooned as he pumped his omegas’ leaking erection. Rhys was usually responsive to his attentions but the omega looked right about ready to cum and he had barely touched him. Jack didn’t mind, because that just meant that the alpha could give him more and that was always fun. Keeping Rhys hard and wanting was always his favorite way to have the omega.

“Three weeks.” The omega joked weakly in between soft whines and moans. “Jack, I’m gonna-” Rhys didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was spurting into the alphas hand. “Sorry.” he whimpered out in his embarrassment.

The alpha didn’t mind at all it seemed as he licked some of the substance off of his hand. “Poor thing.” Jack murmured with false sympathy, “I bet you can’t even jerk off like this.”

Rhys shook his head as he whined softly, Jack continued to gently stroke his cock as he rode out his orgasm. “Can’t reach.” he murmured.

“You know you could have asked me to help.” the alpha tutted before moving down to kiss the leaking tip of his cock. “I don’t mind.” he added with a smirk.

Rhys was already hard again, “You gonna shoot off like a rocket again for me, babe?” Jack said meanly, “I love watching you come. It’s so fucking cute.”

“Nngh, it’s not my…” Rhys trailed off, wiggling his hips in a way that was definitely enticing to the alpha – though he was sure that Rhys wasn’t doing it on purpose. “it’s not my fault! It’s these stupid pregnancy hormones! Everything’s just so-” he interrupted himself with a wanton moan.

“I don’t think it works like that, Rhysie.” Jack playfully argued, “You’re not in heat so… maybe your just a really horny omega?”

The omegas’ frustration ten-folded at that and he groaned in annoyance, “Whatever! I don’t caaaaare.” he whined, wriggling his hips in what he could only hope was an enticing manner. “Just fuck me already!” he added, in a bossy and demanding manner. “B-but be careful, I know the doctor says it’s fine but… be careful, alright? Or gentle, I guess. Be gentle.”

Jack laughed in a breathless sort of way before he dove in to press fast kisses and rough bites along the hollow of his partners’ throat. “I’ll be careful with you, pumpkin. I promise to be nice and sweet.” he added as he pulled back slightly, smoothing a hand down the omegas’ distended stomach. He helped the younger man up, “You want to get into position for me, babe?” he suggested.

Rhys nodded, moving so that he was positioned on his hands and knees with his wrists held tightly against each other and his legs bowed out. Jack moved behind him, gently grabbing a hold of the omegas’ hips before he squeezed the plump and fertile flesh, hard.

“I love this cute ass of yours, cupcake.” the alpha purred as he lowered himself down so that he was facing Rhys’ fluttering, slick hole. He spread the omegas’ ass wide, “I swear, you look good enough to eat.” he added, his voice a low and husky murmur, before licking a wide strip against the omegas’ hole with the flat of his tongue.

Rhys whined in surprise at the contact, unconsciously grinding down on the alphas’ face in his pleasure. “I, sorry,” he meekly apologized when Jack grunted from the impact. “It’s just that I-” he cut himself off when Jack dove in harder, tasting the slick dripping out of the omegas’ entrance. He moaned loudly, “Oh god,” he cried out pathetically, struggling to keep himself afloat. “Oh god, oh god, oh god don’t stop.” he repeated quietly in a breathless sort of way.

Jack ate him out like it was exactly what he was born to do, he was enthusiastic about it. So much so that he practically fucked and stretched the omega open with his tongue. Jack nudged two of his fingers in and gently thrust in and out of him as he licked him. It was only at the moment when Rhys was about to cum that Jack eased up and stopped touching him altogether. The omega whimpered out his disapproval and gave Jack a dirty look.

“Damn, kitten, you’re really wet.” Jack exclaimed as he pulled back entirely, moving again so that his cock was positioned at the omegas’ waiting hole. He gently rubbed the head of his cock against the slick entrance before he slowly thrust into him. Rhys moaned pitifully and he shushed the omega knowingly. “I know, baby, I know.” he assured, “I’ll be gentle.”

If Rhys was in a more present state of mind, he might have had the decency to be embarrassed that he came as Jack bottomed out inside of him. He wasn’t, however, in any state of mind to notice anything as he clenched down on the alpha’s cock and came with a soft cry – making him so wet that Jack subconsciously tightened his hold on Rhys’ hips in retaliation to the slickness.

Jack fucked into him slow but hard enough to make the omega really feel him as he thrust in an out of Rhys, practically laying over the omega as he fucked into him over and over and over again. He kissed the omegas neck in between biting and nuzzling at his bonding gland.

The two of them moved in imperfect synchronization – Rhys bouncing back onto Jack while the alpha moved into him and marked his skin up properly. “J-jack please,” the omega mumbled just loud enough for his partner to hear him. Jack didn’t respond right away and instead opted to pulled Rhys up. The omega came again and he with a silent scream he fell limp.

Jack fucked into him harder then – like he always did when he was about to come – moving wildly inside of the omega for minutes until he was right on the edge of an orgasm. He pulled out at the very last possible moment, his cum shot over the omegas’ ass and lower back.

Rhys sighed in contentment as he curled up in the after glow of their mess. He had breached past the overwhelming sensations and the sore pain that accompanied them so much so that all he could feel was blinding white pleasure – he was in heaven, this was just what he needed. He tried to move away from the alpha and almost fell off the bed, “Easy kitten.” Jack muttered in a saccharine tone, “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t slow down there.”

Rhys pouted indignantly at that but chose not to say anything other than, “Shut up, Jack.” partly because he couldn’t really think of a proper come back, and leaned into the older mans touch.

The alpha ignored the comment in favor of tipping Rhys’ chin towards him and kissing the omega on the mouth. “Are you hungry?” he asked, “I can whip something up for you.”

Rhys nodded, looking grateful as all hell to be fed after all this. Jack nodded in response and let go of the omega – Rhys almost immediately curled up on the soft sheets.

Jack was always quick to soothe him after the two of them slept together – even when it was something simple and vanilla – and Rhys relished in all of the pampering that he would receive.

Especially when it meant that Jack would cook for him because the man was simply an amazing cook, though he was rarely ever able to properly cook for Rhys. By the time that he got home, he was dead tired and barely made it to their bed before he was passed out.

Rhys frowned at that, wondering what the hell had caused him to be working so much. He knew very little about it – only that Jack told him that it would put him on the fast track to becoming CEO.

He was sure that it would, he just wasn’t sure why Jack had to be so secretive about it. How bad could it be? The idea that Jack was hiding things from him was unsettling at the very least but he couldn’t be sure how to approach the alpha about it without upsetting him.

Rhys was snapped out of his thoughts by a kiss to the back of his head, “Yeah?” he hummed with a tiny smile. He looked at the bowl curiously, noting that it was chicken and rice.

“Got you your food.” Jack grinned as he handed the bowl to Rhys, “It’s not much but it’ll fill ya up.” he said, “We need to get some more food soon.”

“’M sure it’s yummy.” Rhys dismissed softly, “Everything you cook is yummy.”

“You can bet your cute little ass it is.” Jack joked back. “Which speaking of yummy...”

Rhys giggled, sussing the alpha away so he could properly eat. Rhys ate slowly, trying to savor the food – much to the annoyance of the alpha.

“Here.” Jack urged once he saw that Rhys had finished his meal, “Drink this. You need your fluids, baby boy.”

Jack held the omega close, wrapping an arm around his waist as he nudged the water bottle to his lips. Although it was clear that he felt goddamn silly doing it – not to mention unnecessary, he could feed himself thank you very much – Rhys still opened his mouth and drank the water obediently.

“How ya feeling?” Jack asked after he was sure that Rhys had drunk the entire water bottle. “Do you need anything else?”

If he were a little more lucid he might have made a comment about Jack being an overbearing alpha but all he could think to say was, “I want you close.”

Jack obliged happily, “There ya go, beautiful.” He cooed as he placed the omega on his side. “Nice and safe with your alpha.”

Rhys let out a few happy noises, curling against the older mans side insistently – Jack got the hint quickly and lay his arm over the omega. It allowed Rhys impossibly closer to him and gave the omega even more warmth and comforting scents.

Rhys’ eyes fluttered shut quickly and Jack watched over his mate while he slept – his instincts driving him to make sure that the omega was happy, cared for and safe.

Occasionally, his hand moved down to cup Rhys’ swollen midsection – full with their pup and smelling so sweet and fertile.

“You’re gonna be so loved.” he murmured, “You’re gonna be the happiest, most spoiled, most cared for little girl in the galaxy. I’ll make sure of that.”

No way in hell would he allow anything that happened to him to ever happen to his Angel.

* * *

 

It made perfect sense to the alpha that Rhys would pass out promptly after he had pulled out of the omega – Rhys had probably come at least four times.

He had honestly lost count after that but judging by the mess they had left and the tears that had streamed down his pretty, pretty face Jack must have overwhelmed his omega and tired him out completely.

Jack would admit that he had been a little overexcited – he hadn’t been given the chance to properly ravish the omega in weeks.

Something had always come up, Rhys would be working late in sales or Tassiter might have been riding him – trying to get him fired, more like – or even something small.

Like Rhys wanting to have a day with his – insufferable when the three of them joined together – friends or Jack would be busy working on one of the more ‘personal projects’ that he did to keep the board of directors enthralled with him and willing to do whatever he asked.

So his dick had been suffering from lack of action, it was gratifying to know that his omega had been suffering just as much as he had been.

Rhys’ mutters and whines alerted the alpha to his wakefulness, amber eyes looked up at him tiredly as he put forth effort to get himself into a sitting position – Jack decided to let him do it himself this time, he knew how much his omega hated being coddled and if he overdid it with the pampering than Rhys might bring forth an ‘independent omega’ speech and threaten to go sleep over at Vaughns’.

He was not having that happen… again.

“Mornin’ starshine.” Jack hummed, petting at Rhys’ hair and twining his fingers through the untamed locks while he could. “The moon says hello.” he joked.

“Jack I told you gentle!” he whined as he looked down at the marks on his neck and shoulder, “Does this look like gentle to you?”

Jack laughed at the omegas’ pitiful expression, “I was gentle, kitten.” he reminded with a flick to the others’ forehead. “In fact, I was so gentle that I soothed you to sleep.”

Rhys scowled but decided to drop it, there was no winning with this man. “What time is it?” He asked, suddenly remembering what he had needed to do that day.

“Two thirty.” Jack muttered, not looking up from what he had been working on.

“Crap.” he muttered to himself, feeling even more stupid for giving into his pregnant omega hormones than he had, “That’s not even… I’m an hour late.” Rhys put his face in his hands, dissapointed and angry with himself. “Oh, craaaaap! I can’t be late to things like this. You know how Helios is about things like this, the bureaucracy is a nightmare!”

“An hour late?” Jack repeated incredulously, “You sure about that?”

He had completely forgotten about the appointment – like an idiot, he thought. Jack wouldn’t have blamed Rhys for screaming at him in a fit of hormonal rage but to his surprise the omega was completely calm and level headed about it.

“I knew something like this would happen.” Rhys said, sounding like he was too sleepy and well fucked to truly be put out by it. “God I hope she’ll let me reschedule.” he pinched the bridge of his face in frustration. The two of them had no business being parents, was the only thought running through Rhys’ mind.

The omega loved children, don’t get him wrong – he absolutely adored baby sitting for his omega friends who already had children and had grown up in a large family with lots of siblings that he had grown up caring for. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if their daughter was going end up missing her first day to school because they had been short-sighted enough to forget about it.

The two of them were both single-minded career climbers who apparently couldn’t be bothered to remember to be punctual about things like doctors appointments but could code their own software programs without the slightest bit of trouble – Rhys doubted they could micromanage a person as well as they’d need to to keep their daughter safe and secure.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jack assured him, pulling out his ECHO and furiously punching in numbers and messages. “I’ll call in a favor. Someone in the med bay owes me their life.”

“It seems like everyone on Helios owes you their life.” Rhys joked, wrapping his arms around the alphas shoulders and burying his face into his neck.

“I guess I’m just that good.” Jack replied with a faux debonair tone.

“Yeah, I guess you are.” Rhys agreed sleepily, completely serious with his words. “Make sure I can get in at least this week if I can’t today.”

“Baby, I’ll get you in within the hour.” Jack promised with a million dollar smile that he only gave Rhys when he was feeling truly apologetic.

Jack wasn’t entirely sure, but he could swear that he heard Rhys mutter, “promises, promises.” right before gingerly dropping back onto the bed and curling up for a nap.

He grinned down at the sleeping omega and made sure to cover his naked form up before going in to the next room to snap at and manipulate everyone that he could so he could make sure his omegas’ health was fine and he could remedy this admittedly big fuck up.

‘Oh well,’ Jack thought. He would make it work and they would manage, they always did.


End file.
